


In Which Hutchyore Receives a Very Unexpected Gift*

by molo (esteefee)



Category: Starsky & Hutch, Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Genre: Art, Birthday Presents, Destroying Childhood Memories, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/molo
Summary: *With Apologies to A.A. Milne and Ernest H. ShepardArtwork by Selena





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingo/gifts).



> Found this going through old papers from 2004. I cannot remember the exact origins of this particular piece of blasphemy, but I'm inclined to blame Flamingo for some reason. I believe we were at ShareCon and the subject of red balloons and sex toys and Winnie the Pooh all came up in terrible conjunction.
> 
> Selena was there and offered to art it if I would write it. As we had already [desecrated the muppets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/175696) together, it was no large leap. 
> 
> Shortly thereafter, in an act of fandom hive-mind, a discussion cropped up on Me&Thee in which Starsky was cast as Tigger and Hutch as Rabbit, but I'm afraid the die had already been cast.

  
  


    Hutchyore stood by himself in the coldest, dampest corner of the lobby of Venice Place (over by the ferns, you know) and thought about Things. Sometimes he thought sadly to himself, "Why?" and sometimes he thought ponderously, "Howfore?" And occasionally, just occasionally, he would think, "Insofar as, I mean."

    So when Starsklet came along, Hutchyore was glad to be able to stop thinking for a little while in order to talk to his good friend.

    "Good afternoon, Hutchyore," said Starsklet, bouncing a little to himself.

    "Good afternoon, Starsklet," Hutchyore said. "If it is a good afternoon. Which I doubt," said he. "Not that it matters," he finished with a gloomy sigh.

    "But it is, Hutchyore," said Starsklet. He smiled and pulled out his hands from hiding behind his back. In them was a new toy, shiny and red. 

    "Look, A new toy! It came by FedEx Overnight!"

    "That's good, Starsklet," Hutchyore said in his gloomy way. "Good for you." Hutchyore thought he should try harder to be be happy for his friend, so he sort of sighed heavily in a cheery way.

    Starsklet was so excited he couldn't help bouncing around some more. "It's not for me, Hutchyore, it's for you!"

    Hutchyore's blue eyes grew wide and round. Even wider and rounder than they usually were.

    "For me?"

    Starsklet nodded happily.

    "For me," Hutchyore said to himself thoughtfully, and he scratched his head. "Isn't that a Very Unusual Thing."  


    

The End.


End file.
